Fatestay night: Canada
by m33st4
Summary: The Vancouver Grail War, one of the other cities that boast the Holy Grail. AU. Set a year after Fate/stay night. Contains Original Characters, from Masters to Servants.
1. Prologue

******A/N: It's set a year after Fate/stay night, with a mix of routes. (Similar to the anime and manga...) Rin HAS gone to the Mage Association, but has stayed longer. This fic ignores all event from Fate/stay axtaria. May include Tsukihime references. Will include OC's.**

Plus, why not host a Grail War OUTSIDE of Fuyuki City? 

**Prologue**

_Three Weeks ago..._

The private 747 Boeing landed slowly towards Vancouver International Airport, on one of its many runaways.

"Can't you make this landing any more smoother?" complained it's owner, as the plane had shook violently for a second, spilling his soft drink onto his blue jeans. He was sitting on the top part of the 747,

"Sorry, Mister Relsek. You insisted on using the larger, and heavier plane," said of the pilots, who pressing gears, and the plane slowed down eventually. The 747 was more harder to control, considering it was one of the heaviest passenger planes built.

Mark Relsek sighed, and turned off the nearby television. He had been scouring the news sources to double check that the trail he left behind was clean.

After all, he was a Master in the Holy Grail Wars, and he had been killing innocents, other incompetent Masters and Servants, which never stood a chance against his servant, Gilgamesh.

"They do say Vancouver hosts an interesting competition. I should at least try this area out before I move onto Fuyuki City," said Mark to himself, while in reality, he was talking to Gilgamesh, who was in spirit form.

"It better be. All of the last two were pushovers."

Mark chuckled. "Come on. I gotta breeze past security, and find the house that I bought in advance. After all, I do have to find quality lives to increase your power."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Present Day, Fuyuki City_

"In international news, more and more bodies have been found in houses, which seems to be a continuation of a killer that has been terrorizing Vancouver residents. Police reports say that the smell of gas was present in the houses the killer had invaded, and that they may have new leads. Many international detectives from across the world continue…"

Shirou turned off the television in his kitchen and sighed, having heard enough. The murders had troubled him, even though the city was miles away from Fuyuki City, and he couldn't help but feel suspicious that gas leaks were present in all the murder cases. After all, about a year ago, a similar situation had happened in Fuyuki City in many public stores, where people had collapsed, instead of being killed.

_Could it be a Master and Servant?_

Shirou shook his head, and stood up, preparing to cook lunch for himself. His residence had been quiet, considering Sakura had started to spend a little more time with her sister, Rin Tohsaka, and his homeroom teacher, Taiga Fujimura, had left Shirou to his devices considering he was old enough to take care of himself, and was no the family head of her grandfather's operations. His servant during the war, Saber, had used her noble phantasm once again to destroy the Holy Grail present in Fuyuki City once and for all.

Shirou felt the earth tremble slightly for a split second, and frowned.

***

_Vancouver, Canada_

The priestess inside the Saint Francis Xavier Church slowly shuffled her way towards the chapel, where the Greater Grail was kept in pure secrecy through an invisible spell that only Masters, Servants, magus, and executors could see with their own eyes.

"It has only been at least twenty years and it's crying for more Masters and Servants to join this endless and useless feud," muttered the priestess, inspecting the artifact that could grant one wish to a victorious Master and Servant.

"There are only six Masters and Servants. The last one should be arriving soon, I believe," said the only figure that was also in the chapel, and the priestess cocked her head to see the figure, whom she did not see on her entrance of the chapel. The figure was wearing a Guy Fawkes mask, and a black top hat to completely cover his face, while his hands and feet were covered with black gloves and black boots.

"You're one of the Masters, I assume."

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm just waiting for the last Master, I tell you. He'll come when the deaths of innocent citizens will be larger and larger…with that other magus of his, not a bad looking one too."

"I don't exactly approve of your methods."

"Your opinion doesn't matter, Sister Karen Lee. I thought you were supposed to be neutral,"  
growled the figure.

"That may be true, but to harm innocent lives before the War, that is something I will not tolerate."

"You're no real sister of the Church. You're part of the Burial Agency, and an Executor at the same time. Why are you even here, when a simpleton like Kirei could run the show, you know," growled the figure, and the priestess sighed.

"I run the show, and whatever I say, usually goes. I am one of the few senior members in the Church," asserted the priestess, and the figure sunk slower in the wooden pew.

"Whatever. Whatever you like it or not, if Shirou Emiya does not arrive, the spree will continue.  
The choice is yours, Sister Karen," said the figure, standing up, and removed his mask.

"Mark Relsek. One of the most notorious Masters to ever participate in the Holy Grail Wars hosted across the world. You obviously were victorious at New York and at Las Vegas, and you used those wishes in a peculiar way," said Karen, biting her lip.

"I was able to amass great wealth with my first wish, and with the second, I doubled the amount of prana I boast. With Vancouver…you'll see what I plan to do. Until then, Sister," Mark bowed, and left the chapel.

"I really do have to do something about this..." muttered Karen, and said a quick prayer before leaving the chapel, closing the door behind her.

She would have to fetch Shirou Emiya himself, and hoped that he could defeat Mark.


End file.
